Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Agreene
Summary: Ashley and Cassie let a pillow fight lead to sex.


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

It was a nice Friday evening. The megaship seemed quiet. Mainly because the guys had gone out for the evening leaving the girls alone. Ashley and Cassie were in her room chatting and eating popcorn while Ashley's music blared in the back ground. Both are dressed in their pajamas.

"I'm glad the guys went out for the evening." Cassie said chomping down on a pop corn kernel. "All that male testosterone was driving me crazy."

"I hear you." Ashley said eating some of the popcorn from the bowl. "I think Carlos has the hots for you." Ashley teased.

"Please. Carlos is cool but I prefer my mates have a pair tits." Cassie said. Ashley giggled.

"Oh my god." Ashley continued to giggle. "So you like pie and not bananas?"

"You know I do." Cassie flirted. She secretly liked Ashley. Though Ashley was her best friend, she still thought of her in a sexually. A part of her wanted to know what it was like fucking Ashley. "What about you?" Cassie said wanting to know her sexual preference.

"You know I'm by." Ashley said eating so more popcorn.

"So you like pie and bananas." Cassie continued to tease her.

"You know I do." Ashley said throwing a pillow at her best friend.

"Oh you wanna pillow fight?" Cassie taunted throwing a pillow back at Ashley. This turned into a pillow fight. The feathers from the pillow fell out of the pillow case. Both giggled while hitting each other with the pillow. Cassie hit Ashley so hard with the pillow she fell back onto her bed. Cassie ended up on top of her. Both were silent for a moment. Cassie stared down at Ashley's beautiful face. She leans into her and the two kissed. Ashley surprised Cassie by slipping her tongue in her mouth. Cassie caught up to her as the two women exchanged saliva. Cassie let her hands move over Ashley's round breasts. Ashley let a moan escape her lips. Cassie suddenly sat up. Ashley was surprised. "Ash, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's ok Cassie. I liked it." Ashley said reassuring her friend. "Besides you know I go both ways."

"Yeah but I came on too strong." Cassie said sitting up.

"Cass, it's ok." Ashley said rubbing her shoulder. Cassidy shook her head.

"If we do this, it could ruin our friendship. I don't want that." Cassie said. Deciding to be bold, Ashley reached over and began to fondle Cassie's breasts. "UUHHH." Cassie moaned.

"You like that?" Ashley asked seductively. Her thumbs circled her nipples. Cassie could feel her cunt getting wet. "Your tits are so soft." Ashley said smiling. She licked her lips feeling her own arousal in her pajamas. Cassie returns the favor by fondling Ashley's tits.

Both girls stopped long enough to get completely naked. Ashley got on top of Cassie both began kissing again. Cassie fondled Ashley's tits. Both girls are getting wet between their legs. Ashley repositioned herself on the bed. Cassie separated her legs giving Ashley full view of her pussy. Ashley teases Cassie's libia with her tongue causing Cassie to squirm under her. Getting the reaction to she was looking for, Ashley continued to tease her libia and then inserts a digit into her cunt.

"UUUUHHHH." Cassie moans. Ashley uses her other hand to fondle Cassie's tits. Ashley inserts another digit into Cassie. Cassie begins to grind her fingers. "SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTTT." Cassie moans. Ashley sticks her tongue into her cunt she circles the entrance of her walls and then inserts her tongue in and out. Cassie runs her hands through Ashley's brown hair. Her juices seeping in Ashley's mouth and down the sides of her mouth. "UUUUUHHHHH." Cassie continues moaning feeling her climax as her walls dampen deeper. It's taking Ashley all she can to maintain her own arousal while getting Cassie off. Moments of Ashley's tongue teasing Cassie bum causes Cassie to climax. "FFFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK." She cries out as thick river of Cassie's fluids seeps through her cunt and into Ashley's mouth. Ashley licks her lips tasting her best friend seamen. "Oh wow." Cassie says coming down off her orgasmic high. Ashley leans into kiss her letting Ashley taste herself.

"My turn." Ashley said as both girls reposition themselves on the bed. This time it's Ashley's legs that are separated. Cassie gets a full view of Ashley's love bum. Cassie licks her lips and takes a bit of different approach. She inserts two digits into Ashley earning a soft moan from Ashley. She begins to masturbate Ashley using those same fingers. She uses the other hand to get self off while getting her friend off. "OOOOOOHHHHH YYYYEEESSSS." Ashley moans fondling and playing with her own nipples. Cassie leans into Ashley's cunt and begins to suck her pussy as if eating pie.

The room is filled with their moans and the feminine smell of their love making. Cassie continues to pleasure herself inserting two more digits into her while continuing to suck Ashley dry. The fluids spill down her leg as Ashley's gets into her mouth. "UUUUUHHHH. SSSSUUUCCCCCKKKK MMMMEEEE CCCCAAASSS." Ashley moans feeling her climax approach.

"MMMMMM." Cassie moans her liquid continues to flow down her legs. Her cunt is filled with her left over come and the precum mixed in. She's on the verge of catching her second orgasm.

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH." Both girls cry out as they climax. Ashley cums in Cassie's mouth while Cassie climaxes between her legs.

"Wow." Ashley said running her hands through her hair. Cassie lays next to her. "That was fucking incredible."

"Yes it was. We've got to do this again." Cassie said.

"Yeah we do." Ashley said pulling the covers over the two. "Should we invite the guys next time?"

"Andros and TJ. Definitely those two." Ashley said.

"Then it's a date." Cassie said as both girls giggled. "This is going to be awesome.

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
